troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Strayer (AKA Sound)
Artemis Strayer (Alias Sound) was a aspiring auror during the Second Wizarding War. He is from the Strayer family, a very strict family of Aurors and son of Arthur Strayer (Fade) and Karen Strayer (Reflect). His primary motivation is Honor Appearance Artemis stands at 5 feet 9 inches. He has very shiny silver hair and is quite well build due to his intense physical training. He has a great many scars on his body, from either training or a mission. He has piercing blue eyes and his facial expression tend to vary for friends and foes. He can wear a mask of no emotion in a heart beat when the occasion calls for it. Personality To his core, Artemis values justice and freedom. He was raised by the Strayer family to be an auror since a very young age so he has a lot of discipline in him and a deep and through understanding of the law as well as auror methods and techniques. When he first came to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, he didn't care at all for the fate of himself. He saw self attachment as a weakness and never valued his own life. He adhered to the Strayer code with incredible loyalty, despite being tempted to break it a few times, he can normally resist this temptation. He didn't treat himself or even refer to himself as a human being because he didn't have a name as part of the Strayer tradition of not getting a name until the member had arrested a Death Eater. This goal served as his motivation for a long time. After receiving his name, he became more relaxed about how he viewed himself. However the biggest changes to him came while he was dating Liria. She helped to teach him things about the normal world that he had never learned due to living in the Strayer stronghold of Honora Castellum for most of his life. Artemis, despite being very strong in magic, remains very modest and humble about his abilities. He never brags about them or uses them for malicious purposes or unnecessary reasons. He does however have a habit of blushing when a attractive girl of his age either smiles, touches or compliments him. He then usually stutters and becomes increasingly nervous. However Artemis has made effort to drop this habit with a lot of success for Liria. Due to years of emotional and physocology training, he has learned how to analyze a criminal's thought patterns and how to act in order to obtain information. Although he isn't fond of lying, he will do it if the circumstances warrant it. Artemis prefers to solve his problems diplomatically before resorting to force. He respects the value of human life and makes a conscious effort to not kill his enemies if it can be avoided. However he will do whatever the situation warrants of him, despite any personal protest. Abilities Criminology: Artemis is very skilled in the field of criminology, having been trained since his childhood to be an auror. He's capable of obtaining information from a crime scene, investigate possible suspects and bring them to justice. He's good at profling and espionage to try and get answers. Strayer Spells: His family has created a multitude of spells for various occassions. As per his family requirements, Artemis has obtained a notable mastery over them, being especially proficent at Shadow Mimicry, which allows him to take the form of a shadow allowing him to spy on his enemies or if he does it partially allow him to do task without notice.